Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman
by Blue Roselette
Summary: Not much to say, only that the song in this story I like it because of the lyrics and its sweet. H/Hr, simple really. Enjoy!


**Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman**

Blue Roselette

'

Okay this song, 'Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman' is done by Brian Adams. I like the song because it's basically telling a man that if you really love your woman that this and that happens or this and that should be done and stuff like that. Anyway hope that you all enjoy this little story!!! xD

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yeah Mione?"

"Do you truly love me?"

"Mione why do you ask, you know that I love you. Always have and always will,"

"I want you to listen to this, and if you finish this and still can say that you truly do love me, then come and find me,"

"Mione-"

"Please Harry, listen to it?"

Harry sighed and took the CD that Hermione had in her hand.

"Alright, but I really don't understand what all this is about,"

"You will soon…bye Harry," Hermione walked through the door of the flat they share.

_**To really love a woman**_

_**To understand her - you gotta know it deep inside**_

_**Hear every thought - see every dream**_

_**N' give her wings - when she wants to fly**_

_**Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms**_

_**You know you really love a woman**_

_**When you love a woman you tell her**_

_**that she's really wanted**_

_**When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one**_

_**she needs somebody to tell her**_

_**that it's gonna last forever**_

_**So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?**_

_**To really love a woman**_

_**Let her hold you - til ya know how she needs to be touched**_

_**You've gotta breathe her - really taste her**_

_**Til you can feel her in your blood**_

_**N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes**_

_**You know you really love a woman**_

_**When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted**_

_**When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one**_

_**she needs somebody to tell her**_

_**that you'll always be together**_

_**So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?**_

_**You got to give her some faith - hold her tight**_

_**A little tenderness - gotta treat her right**_

_**She will be there for you, takin' good care of you**_

_**Ya really gotta love your woman... **_

_**Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms**_

_**You know you really love a woman**_

_**When you love a woman you tell her**_

_**that she's really wanted**_

_**When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one**_

_**she needs somebody to tell her**_

_**that it's gonna last forever**_

_**So tell me have you ever really - really really ever loved a woman?**_

_**Just tell me have you ever really, really, really, ever loved a woman?**_

_**Just tell me have you ever really,**_

_**really, really, ever loved a woman? **_

When the song ended Harry was shocked at how the song actually got to him. He realized that even though he loved her very much, he hasn't really shown it to her, and that sometimes even though he hasn't shown it, he felt that he really was in love with her. He really, really, loved his woman. This only made him love her more and a smile shown its way. Then when he thought of her he then remembered her words before she walked out the door, 'oh no,' he thought, 'MIONE!' Harry grabbed his jacket and quickly placed his trainers on before he ran out of their flat.

Hermione was at the pond, tears running down as she thought that maybe he didn't really love her, maybe Harry only liked her and that was it. Maybe when he said that he loved her, that it was only his like and maybe it wasn't really love that he thought that he felt for her. Maybe-

"Mione!!! Mione where are you!!! Mione are you he-" a sigh met before the male could finish.

Hermione turned around to find Harry with one hand on his knee and the other on his ever so fast beating heart.

"Harry!!!" Hermione ran over to Harry to check if he was okay.

"Mione…" he needed to breath and so only rose a finger.

When his breathing was under control, he straightened up and wiped away the sweat that gathered on his forehead on his sleeve,

"Mione, don't go." Harry took hold of her hands, "Hermione Jean Granger, I Harry James Potter am proclaiming right here at this pond at this very moment, that I love you. I proclaim that everyday at every hour, every minute and every second I can only think of you and how much you make me happy. Hermione, you make me smile, you make me nervous, anxious, you even make my heart sore into the heavens with a single kiss."

"Hermione, you are my sun, moon and stars. You are the light in my life and even though this all sounds fluffy and all, it's the truth. The honest one-hundred percent truth and life before but now even more I mean it. I not only adore you, not only do I feel comfort when you're near me, or anxious to see you before me, or nervous that you might leave me…Hermione I love you. I don't want to see you leave me at all. I want you in my life because your you, and no one can change that. You are you and I love you," removing one hand from hers and placing it upon her cheek to wipe away the fallen tears that tracked down.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me?" She whispered.

Harry smiled and dipped her before taking a hold on her lips. It was slow, tender, and was overflowing with their love for each other. When they pulled back for breath chocolate brown met emerald green. 'Slap!'

"What was that for!!!"

"THAT, Harry Potter was for making me think that you didn't truly love me," Hermione then walked up and captured Harry's lips it a tender and light kiss.

"So what was that for then,"

"_That_, Harry is for truly loving me," she said with smile that lit his soul.

"Come on then, let's go home," they both walked on arm in arm back to their flat.

_**THE END**_


End file.
